Generally, blood glucose refers to glucose contained in blood. It is essential for a human body to maintain a certain amount of blood glucose to maintain life, and blood glucose that is excessively high induces diabetes. By measuring the amount of blood glucose in blood, it can be figured out whether a certain amount of blood glucose is being maintained. In case blood glucose in an amount outside normal ranges is measured, health can be maintained through appropriate measures.
Methods of blood glucose measurement in a living body are generally classified into invasive methods and non-invasive methods. Invasive methods refer to methods of measuring the concentration of blood glucose in blood by a chemical treatment of a blood sample that was collected by pricking a part of the body, for example, a finger. However, such invasive method presents problems that they may give psychological burden to patients because their fingers have to be pricked to collect blood every time their blood glucose is measured, and an unexpected infection may be induced during the process of collecting blood.
Recently, in response to said problems, there is a growing need for a non-invasive measurement apparatus for measuring blood glucose in a subcutaneous blood vessel without collecting blood. However, a method and apparatus for non-invasive blood glucose measurement using an image sensor have not been introduced so far.